


Laid

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inpsired by the song 'Laid' by James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laid

From the moment Florence turned her back on the crowd to walk gracefully up the stairs to start the show, Isa became extremely impatient. Her eyes locked with Florence’s and she felt herself blushing as Flo gave her a knowing smirk; her eyebrows raised. Isa knew what this meant. She knew exactly what Florence was thinking of.  
She became more impatient to be alone with Florence as the night went on. If the suggestive smirk wasn’t enough to tease Isa, she had to watch Florence move her hips in a way that she was sure was illegal in at least 32 states. With every look she became more flustered. She couldn’t help but keep counting down the songs until she and Florence would be off the stage.

 

She watched as Florence collapsed on the stage after What Kind Of Man. Her eyes glued to Florence’s body. She couldn’t help but visualise her without those clothes on. She then watched her crawl excruciatingly slowly towards the drums and towards Isa; throwing her a glance as she bit her lip before jumping up and throwing herself into the last song.  
Isa had barely registered what they had played when Chris was standing in front of her keyboards, holding his hand out towards her to help her climb between her keyboards and the drum kit. She looked at him blankly before it clicked that she was done and free to be with Florence. She ran through backstage corridors to the room she knew she’d be in. She burst through the door and shut it quickly behind her. She turned to see Florence already taking her shirt off as she strode towards Isa.  
“What took you so long?!” She mumbled as she crashed her lips into Isa’s.  
Isa moaned into Florence’s kisses. “Ugh, that was torture,” She whispered, breathlessly as Florence trailed her kisses down Isa’s neck, “watching you on your hands and knees.”  
Florence moved back up and looked Isa in the eyes with a big grin. “You know how I like to tease.” She whispered, her hand slowly tracing Isa’s body; down her stomach, her fingers dipping into the front of her leather pants.  
“Just do it.” Isa urged, desperately, leaning in to re-connect her lips with Florence.  
“Flo, you in there?”  
“Fuck!” Florence pulled away from Isa as she heard Mairead knock again and open the door.  
“Hey, there you two are! We’ve got to be out of here earlier tonight ladies. I’ve packed all your stuff up, Isa, but if you can get all your stuff packed up in the next five minutes, Florence, I can get a car to take you two to the hotel, okay?”  
“Yep.” She answered, almost too quickly.  
Mairead gave them a nod before ducking out of the room.  
Isa turned back to Florence and jumped forward to resume what they doing before being interrupted but was left confused when she felt Florence’s hands on her shoulders to hold her back.  
“Patience.” She said, a smirk playing on her lips to which Isa pouted and stood un-moved as Florence changed out of her clothes. “Isa, the less time you spend standing there pouting and the more time you spend helping me, the quicker we can resume what we were doing.”  
Isa contemplated this before hurrying to pick up everything and shove it into Flo’s bag before Florence had even put her change of clothes on.  
“Eager?” Florence raised her eyebrow and let out a small laugh.  
“Shut up and get those clothes on so I can take them off of you.”

*

The car ride was excruciating. They could barely keep their hands off of each other. Florence decided to rest her hand on Isa’s knee, lightly trailing her fingers up the inside of her thigh.  
“Florence, I swear to god…”  
“What’s wrong, Isa?” Florence asked innocently.  
Isa took in a deep breathe and nearly flew out of the car door once it stopped outside the hotel. She grabbed the bag with one hand and Florence’s hand with her other. She entwined their fingers as she ran through the hotel, passing a group of people as they ran down the halls to their room. They ran in, shutting it quickly behind them.  
Flo’s bag had barely left Isa’s hands when she found herself pinned against the door with Florence’s hands all over her and her lips were back on Isa’s neck.  
“Wasn’t that the band we ran past?” Isa questioned, breathlessly as her hands tangled in Isa’s hair.  
“Shut up and kiss me.”  
Isa obliged willingly, covering Florence’s neck in rough kisses as she fumbled with her clothes, throwing them away from the pair.  
“Someone missed me.” Florence mused.  
“Well someone had to watch you bite your lip as you crawled towards me on stage.” Isa whispered as she took off the last of their clothes until they were both naked.  
Florence let out a small laugh. “I thought you’d like it.” She leaned in once more, slowly, and captured Isa’s lips with her own, taking Isa’s lip between her teeth. She was amazed at how little it took for Isa to let out a moan.  
The moan was all it took for Florence to lift Isa so her legs were wrapped tightly around Flo’s waist as Florence carried her over to the bed, laying her down carefully. She took a step back, looking at Isa with a shy smile playing on her lips.  
“What?” Isa asked, nervously.  
“You’re beautiful.”  
“Flo…” Isa began, bashfully.  
“and I wanted to leave you with a memory of me being sweet before I do unspeakable things to you.” She said as she moved on to the bed, crawling forward slowly, biting her lip.  
Isa became impatient and moved herself onto her elbows so she could reach Florence’s lips quicker as Flo moved her hand down to Isa’s centre.  
Isa couldn’t even begin to think of a response before Florence started touching her in ways that made her lose any sort of control over her thoughts or the sounds that she was making.  
Florence moved down to replace her hand with her mouth; taking pleasure in how she was able to make Isa moan and scream out her name as loud as she was.  
Isa only realised after she came that everything Florence was doing to her, she was doing in an attempt to make her louder; and now it was Isa’s turn to have that fun. She moved down underneath Florence and, without any warning, started using her tongue in truly talented ways which drove Florence over the edge within minutes.  
The night continued on like that until they were too exhausted to move and they lay, Florence collapsed on top of Isa, for the rest of the night,

*

It wasn’t like the band didn’t know about Florence and Isa. They had always been affectionate together and there was the odd occasion that they’d been heard at night through thin hotel partition walls, but last night quiet frankly took the piss.  
The band turned up one by one to sound check and were all waiting on Florence and Isa. Mairead walked over to where all the girls in the band were standing and laughing.  
“Whatcha laughing at ladies?” She asked.  
“Just caught sight of Florence.” Roo said, nodding to where Florence was walking towards them.  
“And…?” Mairead pressed.  
“And just wait…6…5…4…3…2…1…there’s Isa!” She laughed, nodding to Isa who was trying to act like she hadn’t arrived with Florence.  
By that point the rest of the band knew what they were laughing at and joined in.  
“Morning.” Florence said, with a yawn as she came onto the stage and put her things down.  
“Morning guys.” Isa said with a yawn of her own which only made it harder for the band to stifle their laughter; gaining a confused eyebrow raise from Isa.  
She moved behind her keyboards as everyone moved to their places to set up.  
“Why is everyone yawning today?” Asked Florence, looking at her tired band who were glancing at each other.  
“Couldn’t sleep well…hotel was pretty noisy. Right guys?” Chris said, a small smile playing on his lips.  
“Yep.” Rob said, grinning as he looked down at his guitar pedals.  
Isa looked towards Florence, who wasn’t paying her any attention, confused by their band members.

The band went back to a comfortable silence until Tom spoke up. “Hey Florence, what do you think about adding another song to the play list between the support band and us?”  
Florence looked up with a smile. “Sure, what song is it?”  
“Laid by James. Here, I’ll play it.”  
He plugged it in to the sound system and pressed play. Florence smiled, recognising the happy tune immediately.  
This bed is on fire with passionate love,  
“Hey, I remember this song!” Florence grinned.  
The neighbours complain about the noise from above,  
“Isa, do you remember this-”  
But she only cums when she’s on top.  
Florence stopped and looked around at the band who were all laughing uncontrollably. She looked across at Isa, who looked like she didn’t know what to think.  
Tom paused the song after glancing at Florence; unsure whether she was about to cry.  
“You all know?” Florence asked quietly, feeling slightly hurt and humiliated.  
“Flo, you’re not the quietest person.” Chris laughed; soon stopping when he caught Mairead’s glare.  
“You know, you guys could’ve just said something instead of embarrassing me and Isa.” Florence snapped. “Right, Isa?”  
“I’m not embarrassed.” Isa said, her head up high. “I’m the one who made you make those sounds. That takes a lot of skills and I, quiet frankly, am proud to possess those skills.” She said confidently.  
“Wh…Isa?!” Florence’s cheeks were burning.  
Isa let out a chuckle and shrugged, moving out from behind her keyboards towards Florence. “What? I’m not embarrassed just because we have a good sex life.” She smiled, leaning up to kiss Florence.  
Florence smiled into the kiss before remembering that they were standing in front of the band. She looked into Isa’s eyes before putting her arm around Isa’s shoulders and faceing the band.  
“We will try and keep it down-”  
“No promises.” Isa cut in, with a smirk.  
Florence rolled her eyes. “We will try but next time there’s something, just ask us or talk to us. We’re practically a family. Just ask instead of embarrassing us-”  
“Us?” Isa asked, eyebrows raised.  
Florence rolled her eyes again. “Me. Okay?”  
The band all nodded and gave them a yes.  
“Well, I have a question then.” Mairead said. “Does this mean two are actually engaged then?”


End file.
